1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a process for fabricating a boat shell, and more particularly to a process for making a rowing shell having a hull and deck molded together as a unitary member in a single molding step.
2. Background of Related Art
The performance of boat hulls, for example hull configurations for rowing shells, depends on a number of factors. Among these factors are the stiffness or rigidity of the rowing shell, the weight, stability, durability and amount of drag or resistance in the water. These factors play an especially important role during racing where optimization of one or more factors can lead to a competitive advantage. Due to the extreme slenderness of rowing shells, and rowing sculls in particular, optimizing the performance of such boats poses a unique challenge. Although the configuration and materials utilized in rowing sculls have advanced considerably in the past years, a need continues to exist for further improvement to increase overall performance. Often, however, optimizing one area, such as low weight, leads to a disadvantage in another area, such as durability.
In addition to maximizing performance, manufacturing such rowing shells is often costly and labor intensive. Therefore, it is also desirable to improve fabrication techniques while also working toward improved performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for fabricating an improved rowing shell having a hull and deck formed together as a unitary member in a single process for improved performance.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a process for fabricating a rowing shell having a hull and deck molded together as a unitary piece in a single process for improved performance. To form the boat shell, a two part mold is preferably provided that includes a first mold half and a second mold half which are mirror images of each other. In an open position, prior to molding, the two halves are separated and materials which are used to form the inner layer, core and outer layer of the shell, such as pre-impregnated carbon fiber and a honeycomb matrix, are laid up within each mold half. Before laying up the material within the mold, cooperative inserts are removably secured to opposing upper and lower edges of the first and second mold halves. The inserts are provided to facilitate joining the first and second halves of the boat shell together along a centerline during molding, by allowing ends of the inner and outer layers of material in the first mold half to overlap ends of the inner and outer layers of material in the second mold half. After lay up is complete, the inserts are removed and the mold is closed by bringing the opposing upper and lower edges of the mold halves together, with the material in one mold half defining the port side of the boat from bow to stern and the material in the other mold half defining the starboard side of the boat from bow to stern. Once closed, the material overhanging in one mold half overlaps the material overhanging in the other mold half in order to form a reinforced seam along the centerline of the boat shell. A vacuum bag, which is placed within the mold on the inside of the boat shell, is then used to create a vacuum within the mold, and the boat shell is heated until cured. By overlapping and curing the port and starboard sides of the boat, the two sides become molded in a permanent manner such that the deck and hull of the boat are formed together as a unitary boat shell in a single process.